muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Jennie Voila, Jennie, formerly known as Jenny, formerly "that knitting lady in Episode 1 who we know nothing about." Another pleasant result of Old School Volume 1 combined with Googling her bio page. Now if only Sesame Workshop had included Season 5 footage of elderly, political folksinger Malvina Reynolds as "Kate" (identified in the Season 5 credits, a couple TV Guide listings, and for some reason listed in the Old School booklet, despite her absence from the footage). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :That's brilliant! I love it. Oh, the wiki gives us everything eventually. Do you know who it is who sings "Listen, My Brother" on the second disc? -- Danny (talk) 23:10, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::The song isn't Listen, My Brother. The group is! They were a 70s youth musical group formed by the Apollo Theater, whose most notable member was Luther Vandross. Apparently this wasn't their only appearance on the series, as I found at a Vandroos tribute page: " Singing with “Listen, My Brother” opened Luther up to a world of infinite possibilities. “Listen, My Brother” was asked to open for countless artists at The Apollo like Isaac Hayes and Sly and the Family Stone. They were also invited, in 1969 (during the height of the Civil Rights-Black Arts-Power movement) to appear on the very first season of “Sesame Street.” There, on one of the show’s very first episodes, one can easily spot Luther Vandross, a tall, shy teen whose silky voice captured youthful audience listeners as he danced, rocking back and forth, while snapping his fingers and singing a tune in harmony called “Everybody Loves Children.”" Another site gives the rest of the members as Robin Clark (the woman without glasses in the clip), Carlos Alomar, and Fonzi Thornton, though that seems to be leaving out some people. I'm still researching it. --- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:25, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I have another question: Of all the billions of clips they could have chosen... why that one? -- Danny (talk) 23:28, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I have no idea. But hey, they have a pretty funky sound. Overall, Wiki curiosity aside, it was probably worth omitting Wally and Ralph for, and at least it has an Oscar cameo. What I want to know is *why*, of all the billions of bonus Ernie and Bert clips they could have chosen for Season 5, they stuck with "going to the movies with the lady in the big hat." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:29, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Really? I love that sketch. I showed Ed the bonus clips on that disc, and he laughed and was happy with it. -- Danny (talk) 23:33, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I guess cause it's on The Best of Ernie and Bert. Other skits on the set are also available, but I dunno, this one just didn't scream "definitive classic which *must* be reused, even if you have it on another disc" in a way that King of 8 or "Bein' Green" does. I think maybe it's not that the sketch is bad, but I would have been more thrilled by Bernice playing checkers. I dunno if that one's still in rotation, since I can't get PBS reception here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:37, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome Back We've missed you! Considerably. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:05, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Yay, thanks. Sorry I was away for so long; it was a lousy week. Thanks for picking up the Today on Muppet Wiki and Top 25 duties for me! I'm glad to be back -- now I get to play with the Old School DVDs! -- Danny (talk) 11:59, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::BOO for lousy weeks--especially around Halloween... (get it?) I know how much you always liked them, so maybe these will cheer you up: Big Bird Pumpkin & Rowlf and Sam Eagle Pumpkins — Julian (talk) 15:35, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Today on Muppet Wiki Danny, come home! Peter and I are trying to update some main page stuff, and realized we've now missed 6 days of Today updates. I normally leave this stuff to you, but Peter and I are going to try to do some catching up, if you don't show up in the ta-da nick of time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:13, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Vandal list Erm, not to be rude, but do you happen to have a list of frequent vandals/vandalized pages?--Alex (talk) 03:27, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :No, we don't. We lock vandals out permanently, so we don't get regular vandals with user names. The vandal problems that we have are with people on AOL. Their IP addresses change all the time, so it's hard to lock them out. -- Danny (talk) 10:12, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Wilkins image Hey, do you know which title this one goes with? I was thinking maybe "Got a Dime" but I dunno. — Scott (talk) 02:02, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :Nope. That's one of the ones that I took a picture of, but then couldn't match it up with a title. I uploaded that one by mistake -- you can delete it if you want. I think "Got a Dime" is probably about panhandling. -- Danny (talk) 02:11, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Bob's Last Name I check the history and saw that you added "Johnson" to Bob's page back in May. Do you know where his last name comes from? I cam across a small debate going on over the validity of it (and thus the wiki in general) over in Muppet Central's forum and I was wondering if you know where Bob's last comes from to help put the little whipper-snappers in place. Michael also brought up the question on the talk page a while back but no one responded. Do you know? -- Brad D. (talk) 00:52, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah... Peter has a trivia quiz from the Sesame Street Unpaved college tour, which was put together by Sesame Workshop. That was one of the questions in the quiz. We can ask Peter to add that as a note on the Bob page. And if the whippersnappers don't like the wiki, that's fine with me. Maybe they'll be less likely to show up here and mess things up. -- Danny (talk) 18:47, 17 October 2006 (PDT) Birthdays Say, I know you have a lot on your plot, but you probably have a better image bank than I do. I just added Kermit's Birthday, but it could use an appropriate illustration, if you can find one. Birthday card, Kermit in a party hat, whatever. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:59, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :This is the best I can think of at the moment, but I'll see if I can find something better... -- Danny (talk) 23:34, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, Scott already took care of it. Piggy bursting out of cake! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:35, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, beautiful. I love it! -- Danny (talk) 23:37, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Archive source So, eventually I'm thinking we're goingto need to come up with an article for The Jim Henson Company Archives. It's red-linked in a few places, but seeing as we're asking everyone to cite sources like crazy, you and I are gonna need something to link to. It's not proof like linking to a NY Times article, but it's better than nothing. What do you think? — Scott (talk) 15:20, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's a great idea. It's tough -- we have great information that we want to use, but it's hard for other people to access it and check on it. We should definitely have a page explaining the Archives. Do you know anything about the history of it? -- Danny (talk) 15:49, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::I just created a starter page, based largely on the (now somewhat outdated but still generally relevant) specifics given here. And yeah, the problems with history and dates are one of the main reasons we don't have a page for The Muppet Workshop yet. The Creature Shop history and chronology is pretty clear cut and well documented, but I'm having trouble tracking down exactly when operations shifted from simply Jim Henson designing and Don Sahlin building to a "workshop" (1968 or 69, before Sesame Street, seems likely, but I can't find any exact source for that), and when the exact term "Muppet Workshop" was initially adopted. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :::It looks good at a glance. I'm just flitting in and out of the wiki today, but I'll look at it better later. Karen's page could use some expansion as well. And yeah, I totally agree about an article for The Muppet Workshop. I've tried to talk to both Vard and Sean Johnson about that with no help, so I'm left to look elsewhere. — Scott (talk) 17:22, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I hope this isn't off-topic, but what should we do if we happen to meet somebody who has been involved with The Jim Henson Company or The Muppets in some way, or if we e-mail somebody like that, and learn some neat information that could be included in the wiki, but have no way of citing a source? I haven't ever actually met anybody like this, but I did e-mail Rick Lyon (his e-mail address is at his website), and learned a few cool things (though he did tell me that he doesn't have much time to answer "trivial" questions, if you want to e-mail him). E-mails could be easier, but I don't know how one could post official e-mail information on the wiki (especially if, like my e-mail, it wasn't saved or printed). --Minor muppetz 17:39, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :::::That's a good question. In academia, I believe it's possible to cite "Personal communication" as a source, although it means you have to be able to back that up if someone challenges you. I used that as a source for the spelling of Dearth Nadir. It's not something that we would want to use all the time, but when that's the best (or only) source, it's possible. -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::Also, in cases where one does still have the communication (letter, e-mail) for reference, there is in fact a formal MLA-accepted style for citing such. That doesn't work when going on memory, obviously. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:21, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Who Loves You Wiki is hating me right now, so I'm not sure if this will get through, but I've added a slew of connections to Doctor Who, both folks we overlooked and some I'm getting around to adding pages for (like Cyril Shaps or Shane Rimmer). I'm probably going to quit for the night, but hope you like! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:06, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, my gosh! As always, I'm impressed with your astonishing research skillz. Fulton MacKay was in "The Silurians"! Steven Mackintosh was in "Timelash"! Margaret Blaine, Helen A, Tabby and Mr. Sin are on the wiki! That means absolutely nothing to people who aren't big Doctor Who fans, but for me, it's hilarious and magical. Now I have to rent Gulliver's Travels so I can get a picture of Annette Badland as "Farmer Grultrud's wife". Pure magic. -- Danny (talk) 10:11, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::You may want to fiddle with the text, but here's Annette Badland, with picture! I was torn between this image and one of her and Ned Beatty, eating noisily while staring down at an (out of shot) Gulliver. Also, years ago, before they dropped Doctor Who, my PBS station went through a cycle of McCoy episodes, so I'm quite fond of Helen A myself (and just disappointed I couldn't fit the Kandyman in). Also, Rico Ross (the rapping ringmaster in Greatest Show in the Galaxy) is *also* in Gulliver's Travels, as a Brobdignag scientist (but in group scenes with two others, so I'm having a tricky time getting a good face shot). So you may not need to rent it now, but if you do, you'll find Gulliver's Travels to be a "Who's Who" in many ways (apart from a great cast and being one of the weirder 'family" Henson productions, with the Empress of Lilliput staring up in astonishment at Gulliver's member via ragged leggings and whispering "Colossus!") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:23, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a great shot of Badland. I love it! I think I might pass on Gulliver if I don't have to get it... I watched the first 15 minutes back when it was on, and switched it off because I was so bored. Pretty much my usual reaction to Henson's non-Muppet productions. -- Danny (talk) 14:28, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah. As an English major, I find it interesting, plus Peter O'Toole as the ruler of Lilliput, who gets lines like "I don't think we should actually murder him. You were so keen to kill mother last year and now I miss her dreadfully." And the fact that it's a lot less "faithful" then the publicity made it out to me, though certainly more ambitious than most adaptations. But yeah, it not only has no Muppets, the only puppetry is a giant wasp, for all of 10 seconds. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:37, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::::And here's Mr. Sin (though I couldn't find a picture of him in the role, alas). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:53, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::::That's fantastic. What's that picture from? It looks familiar. -- Danny (talk) 14:57, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I *think* it's from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Which also featured Christopher Lee, who thanks to The Odyssey (though even I'm not too thrilled about renting that one, aside from celeb grabbing) is Wikiable, and though he somehow sidestepped Who, connects nicely to Star Wars, Dracula, Frankenstein, Sherlock Holmes (in three ways!), and James Bond. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:37, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::And Superman! — Scott (talk) 02:03, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Sponsored By I noticed just now that my info about the sponorship for the letter for one of the Sesame Street Magazines was removed, along with all episode sponsor content. So just to confirm, we are no longer keeping track of those sponsorships on the letter/number pages? George B. (talk) 17:40, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, we aren't doing sponsorships there. Eventually, it would just be a huge list of meaningless episode numbers on each page, which wouldn't really tell anybody anything. -- Danny (talk) 17:50, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives User name Every time I try to sign in with user name, it doesn't work. I can't even create an account. Character Evolution Suggestions Hey I was Looking at your Character Evolutions and I have to admit that it looks Very Cool. I know some Characters who can be added to it. -Gloat -Floyd -Rowlf -Animal -Grump ''Munchlax129 1:55, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC)